


you're like a breath of fresh air

by seaofangels



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Steve Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaofangels/pseuds/seaofangels
Summary: After the war, Steve takes Diana out on a date and wants it to go perfectly. Then again, he cannot control London's weather.In which Steve is alive, and they are just happily in love.





	you're like a breath of fresh air

They exit the restaurant with their stomachs full and their hearts pumping nervously.

After the war was over, Steve asked Diana out on a date. At that time, he was _so_ smooth. It must have been the adrenaline of ending the war that caused him to gain confidence on asking out _the woman who he witnessed kill a god_. She was confused at first, not knowing what he had meant when he asked 'would you like to go out with me?'. Steve patiently explained it to her – of course, with extra charm – and the puzzled look on her face disappeared, getting replaced by a vibrant and contagious smile.

Hell, they even made love afterwards and shared intimate details of each other, secrets Steve had never revealed to anyone else before. Afterwards, they cuddled in the dark – with _maybe_ Diana as the big spoon.

It just felt right being with her. He has never felt this feeling before. He continues to be amazed on the effect she has on him.

But right before the date, when he was getting dressed, it's an understatement to say Steve was a wrecking mess.

Good thing Etta brought Diana back to her own place in order to help dress her (even though Diana didn't think it was necessary).

He stood in front of the mirror with only an under shirt and boxers on, running his fingers through his hair. It finally hit him. They're actually going on a date. And not just a one-and-done, never talking to you again kind of date. No, _it's going to be one of the building blocks of establishing a serious relationship_ , he thinks.

That scared the shit out of him.

Steve has never even gotten close to being in a serious relationship until now because he always finds a way to mess it up somehow. While he previously just felt disappointment and shook his head at his mistakes, the pilot knows he would never forgive himself if he ruined what he has with Diana.

Eventually, he hid his fear, locked it up beneath his gut, and got dress. Steve's hands were too unstable to work the tie, however, so when Etta arrived, she fixes it for him while giving him the you-better-not-mess-this-up look. Meanwhile, Diana stood near the doorway with a hint of an amused smile.

He swallowed a lump in his throat as he saw her looking more beautiful than ever.

It only took a few steps outside that he felt Diana grab his hand.

"This is okay, right?" she asked, biting her lip. It was a miracle his hands weren't sweating.

"Of course," Steve replied, intertwining their fingers.

Steve was still drowning in nervousness during their date, but luckily it didn't show. They talked more and more about each other, their worlds, and briefly their future before getting interrupted by the waiter handing the check.

Now here there are, walking silently in the night with their hands locked. They pass by people still celebrating the war's end, much to their delight.

It's when he felt a drop of wetness on his head that he panics.

Oh no.

Steve turns to Diana, who only gives him a shy smile. He figures that perhaps the raindrop was in his imagination, that London's weather won't actually -

Drip, drip.

It happens too quick. There were only a few raindrops first. All hell broke loose now, as it begins to pour furiously.

Immediately, Steve takes off his jacket to cover Diana before leading the way to find cover spot.

"Wait, Steve!" Diana says, stopping abruptly. She looks up, allowing the rain to hit her face, and laughs gleefully.

Steve, under the cover spot, watches her with amusement. She closes her eyes, arms outstretched, and just enjoys herself out in the rain. Then, she opens her eyes at him and offers him her hand.

He sighs. "Diana, it's getting late –"

"C'mon, it won't take long. I promise," says Diana, "and you know how I feel about promises."

Steve smiles in defeat, unable to resist her. He takes the Amazon's hand and is briefly taken back how hard she pulls him in the rain.

Nevertheless, they enjoy themselves out there. They run through the rain, laughing as Diana continues to be amused by Mother Nature.

He remembers dancing in Veld and seeing her reaction of snow. It warmed his heart, making him fall for her more. This isn't that different as his nervousness wears off, being replaced by pure joy.

He doesn't waste time kissing her after they finally reach his apartment.

"I love you," Steve murmurs against her lips.

"I love you, too," Diana replies as they stumble to the bedroom.

_Few days later_

"You could've just told me, Steve."

"Ack, it would've ruined the moment."

"I would've carried you home and run to your apartment immediately had I known you get sick from the rain."

He sneezes in response, snot coming out.

Diana wrinkles her nose. "You men are disgusting."

"Are you telling me you have never gotten sick before? Like ever?" Steve asks in disbelief before getting into a coughing fit.

"No." She hands him a cup of water, and he barely thanks her before coughing again.

Diana sighs, sitting down close to him on the couch and puts her arm around him.

"Thought you called me disgusting."

"Would it make you feel better if I am far from you?"

"No, of course not," he scoffs.

She smiles. "Then let me stay."

"Always," Steve murmurs, resting his head on her shoulder as she pulls the blanket over them.

**Author's Note:**

> One minute I was in distress over Hogwarts not being real, the next minute I stumbled upon a prompt, then this just comes out.


End file.
